


Doin’ it

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] Doin’ it [F4M] [New York 2010] [90’s hip hop and r&b nostalgia] [RIP Aaliyah & Left eye] [90’s video girl] [Now a woman in her late 30:s] [Yong guy with a thing for 90’s hip hop] [And 90’s video girls] [Outercourse] [Reverse cowgirl] [Panties to the side] [Condom]
Relationships: F4M





	Doin’ it

[Script offer] Doin’ it [F4M] [New York 2010] [90’s hip hop and r&b nostalgia] [RIP Aaliyah & Left eye] [90’s video girl] [Now a woman in her late 30:s] [Yong guy with a thing for 90’s hip hop] [And 90’s video girls] [Outercourse] [Reverse cowgirl] [Panties to the side] [Condom]

[In a bar, late Friday night. Hip hop instrumental playing in the background] 

[Performer in a good mood, but also tired after a long week] Oh man I needed this. Just to get out and relax a bit… 

[Younger man approaching from the side of the bar] Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to stretch my feet out and hog all this…

[Pause]

[Laughing] Did you mean for that pick up line to sound that cheesy? Are you gonna ask me if I come here often too, or where I’m from?

[Pause]

[Reserved] I’m from… right here in Brooklyn, just a couple of blocks from here. You on the other hand look way too dressed up to just have stumbled into this place randomly, so since we’re on the subject, how about you?

[Pause]

[More reserved] All the way from Queens, how original…

[Pause]

[Suddenly exploding with laughter] No, no no no no, you did not just… [Laughing uncontrollably] you did not just quote Ll. Fucking. Cool J. on me… I do not believe this!

[Surprized] Aren’t you way, way too young to know about that song anyway? I mean that was like… my time [Laughing] Hey, it’s OK. I’m clearly older than you and I know you can tell too, so don’t try to flatter me anymore.

[Laughing, teasing] That must be the corniest thing I’ve heard in a long long time though. Oh, the 90:s… 

[Engaged] Can you believe I heard a version of that song that censured out the words “horny” and “ass”, but kept all the moans, like, even the really loud ones at the end? The 90:s were messed up… [Laughing]

[Thoughtful] I do still love all that choreography from those videos though. Like, those dance routines… yeah, I still wanted to learn them from myself as a grown up dancer. They were just… what I lived for. My moments on screen, when I could show my actual skills… 

[Pause]

Yes, I was. I was one of those girls. Normally they wouldn’t let me do much else besides shake my ass and my tits in my skimpy little outfits in front of the rap stars who all wore five times as much clothes as me. 

[A bit embarrassed] Yeah, sometimes they did that. Yeah, pointing at my ass shaking like it was some trophy for them… which I guess it was in a way.

[Thoughtful] Hm… Yeah, what did I think about that? Look, its complicated OK? I can’t say I didn’t care for the attention at all, but… I wish I could have had control over it, you know? 

Yeah, like…

[Pause]

[Melancholic] Oh shit. You brought up Aaliyah, huh? God she’s the only girl who could move her hips like that on the hood of a car and make it empower her like a queen… and that eye patch, man she was just in complete control those few years until… 

[Pause]

It was just too soon OK? I looked up to her so much, and then with all she had gone through… Yeah…

[Pause]

[Melancholic] Yeah it was her and Left eye, God why do the best ones have to go like that? 

[Bitter] And the way TLC got swindled out of everything after busting their asses like that… so fucking unfair…

[Laughing lovingly] I still know every single routine they did though. It’s just... in my body, forever. That’s… kind of encouraging, isn’t it? Like, they’re with me…

[Teased] Hey, I’m being vulnerable over here OK? Isn’t that what you wanted? For me to open up? OK I admit that it sounds a bit… corny, but it’s no Ll. Cool J reference at least, and no, I will still not let you off for that!

[Pause]

What I’m doing now? I still dance. Just not in videos anymore. 

[Sarcastic] Turns out the music industry cares more about young pretty bodies than dancing skills after all. 

[Recalling] I was seen as one of the hottest girls around back then though. Like… name a rap video from those years, and I’ll tell you if I was in it… Yes, I was in that. Yes, and in that too. Oh and that, yeah, maybe you’re starting to recognize me... I still love the hell out of that beat and that flow though, even if the guy who made it turned out to be an asshole. Yeah, I admit that I have my guilty pleasures in life.

[Laughing] Like Ll. Cool J? 

[Laughing] OK, you got me, he had a nice body and he made some sexy stuff, even if he also has made some of the corniest idiotic bullshit in history. 

[Blushing] That song though… OK, I admit it. It was a guilty pleasure for me. It was something I listened to by myself, wearing headphones, making sure the sound did not leak out and… you know… it was a…

[A bit uncomfortable] Why do we have to go there? I know, you only asked me about guilty pleasures but.. fuck… Now I’m blushing all of a sudden...

[Silence]

[Vengeful] OK, mister doesn’t ever get embarrassed over anything. Your turn. Tell me something… that embarrasses you. Tell me the guiltiest pleasure you’ve had.

[Pause]

[Impatient] Do I really want to know? What kind of a question is that? Did you not hear me ask you just now? OK… so tell me. Or are you just not prepared to be challenged back?

[Blushing] Oh…

[Pause]

Oh fuck…

[Pause]

I…

You’re serious?

[Pause]

[Trying to find the right words] OK, so let me get this straight... We’ll take this step by step… You are telling me… that back then.. You used to sneak out of your bedroom… to the living room… late at night… turn on MTV… and mute the sound so no one would notice… And when that video came on… Yes, the one where the camera zooms in on my belly button and my hips moving and then on my ass and just… lingers there… OK so you went up and saw this in secret… and then you…

[Astonished, laughing] Fuck… What a night this is. Here’s a well dressed young handsome guy sitting next to me, telling me straight up that he used to jerk off to me! OK, sorry I didn’t mean to be that loud...

[Laughing, blushing] Um… Did… did you cum? Like did you have time to finish or did you need to keep the image in your mind or… Wait what did you even do with the…

[Suddenly realizing something] Hold on, how old were you? Oh shit…

[Teasing] Was I your first jerk off memory? Your first real boner? Did my body cause the very first little drops off jizz to come out of your boy dick? [laughing]

[Pause]

[Serious] Look, no, it’s OK, I didn’t mean to…

[Apologetic] I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that. I’m sorry OK. I pushed you too far, I… that was below the belt… No, not like… 

[Frustrated] Fuck, I’m trying to make this right OK? I just, I’m sorry, alright? 

[Pause]

[Thoughtful] You… you jerked off to me. That’s so… liberating. Like, that’s really flattering and… No… I’m not uncomfortable… not anymore at least… are you? Please don’t be. I like that you told me this. I’m sorry I laughed at you.

[Softly] I think it’s beautiful. Like… it is, isn’t it? Did I please you, at least a bit? At least… for a moment? Did I relieve your… teenage problems for a while? No don’t blush like that. I… 

[Pause]

I like that you looked at my body, OK? I like that you dreamed about me. I like that you thought about my body while jerking off.

[Pause]

[Reserved] Too bad I don’t have that body anymore, right? No, you don’t have to try to make me feel good. I know what’s real, OK? My body sags in all kinds of places, and those curves I once had that could turn so many heads are gone now. I have… an OK body, but nothing like that anymore.

[Blushing] Why are you looking at me like that? Like… I haven’t been looked at like that since I… you… I…

[Pause]

[Serious] You seriously still see that same girl? Don’t be cheesy now OK, you’ve had your fun and this isn’t fair anymore.

[Pause]

[Softly] You mean it. You look at me like this because you mean it. You still see me as… yeah. One of the hottest girls around. That… [Blushing] Now my heart is beating faster…

[Pause]

Do… do you wanna just get out of here? I have an apartment packed with wine and 90:s nostalgia. Do you wanna see it? Yeah… Let’s leave…

[Inside her apartment]

OK boy, just leave your coat here and get comfortable while I pour you some chardonnay… 

[Teasing] Hey, don’t make fun of my taste for wine alright? You will get that too someday, I’m sure.

[Seductive] You know what I like the most about it though? Well, if you pair it with the right music, you’ll get in the mood for… exactly what I had in mind with you…

[Suddenly more upbeat] Sit back for a bit. I’m gonna… well say a cheesy line and slip into something… you’ll see, just… you’ll like it, I promise.

[90’s Hip hop instrumental plays, and keeps playing in the background until otherwise instructed]

[Performer comes back, enthusiastic] Do you recognize this outfit? I kinda thought you would. Yes. Exactly the same one I wore in the video. The whole outfit. Do I look sexy? [Laughing]

[Self-conscious] It’s been a long time since I wore this because, well… I don’t know if I feel sexy in it anymore. Like, it doesn’t fit me as it used… to... Oh my…

[Kissing]...Yes…

Yes you may continue to do that…

[Kissing] Thanks.

[Kissing] … Thanks for shutting me up. I think I… needed that…

[Kissing]… I did have something in mind when I picked this out though. Can you…

[Kissing] can you sit back down on the couch, like you did? Yeah, like that.

[Softly] Now… I’m just gonna move really close to you and…

[Fabric against fabric] I’m gonna start… Grinding… in your lap… Just like I do… In that video… Is this what you were looking at all those years ago? My ass moving in this little skirt… And my little waist and my belly button… And my tits bouncing like this… And my legs opening up like this… What did you say you did when you saw this… Yeah… I … I want you to… to do that...

[Dancing stops for a bit] I’m serious, please. I want you to. If you want to… You do? I love hearing that…

[Fabric against fabric] Yeah… get your dick out… and start… rubbing it… and stroking it… while I shake… my ass and my tits for you… Yeah, like that… Oh fuck, that’s so sexy to watch… Let me… grind my ass on you cock… let me dry hump your dick… yeah like that… does that feel good? Yeah, grab my ass… You can grab one of my tits too if you want… Yeah squeeze my ass and play with my nipples… while I just… grind harder… against your cock… fuck… oh shit you’re good at teasing me aren’t you. OK I think I need you to…

[Dancing stops] Get this condom out, OK? Yeah and then just… lift up my skirt… like that… yeah play with my nipples with your other hand… and then just… pull my panties to the side… like that, and then...just…

[Moaning] Oh fuck… I’m gonna just… sit down… on this cock…  
[Moaning, breathing heavily] and start nice and slow like this… God you feel so good inside of me…OK, now let me set the rhythm alright…  
[Moaning, breathing heavily] ‘Cause I wanna move…To this beat right here… and just bounce… on your cock… up… and down… Like your personal… little video girl… moving her ass just for you… grinding on your dick like this… fuck I’m wet… God, your cock is glistening with pussy juice and precum… so fucking sexy… oh fuck yes right fucking there… yeah don’t stop… fuck...

[Improv to mutual orgasm]

[Catching her breath for a while]

[90’s hip hop instrumental stops]

[Softly] Did you like that? Did you like your fantasy becoming reality? Because let me tell you, I fucking loved doing all of that. I don’t even remember the last time I felt this fucking sexy. I needed this, baby. 

[Pause]

Hey… you didn’t finish that wine I poured you, did you? Tell you what. Let’s drink together…

[Kissing] and then I’ll lend you a toothbrush…

[Kissing] And we’ll go to sleep together OK…

[Kissing] ...Then tomorrow I’ll take you back downtown 

[laughing hysterically] Yeah, I knew you were gonna end with another god damned Ll Cool J reference, good lord…

[Kissing] Just lay back and relax while I brush my teeth OK? Then we have all night to just cuddle up and listen to some more of that old music you like… Just stay warm and sexy for me, like you are now. See you in a minute, baby.


End file.
